A Forgotten Promise
by GentleAngel
Summary: Its been over 3 years since Tohru moved to the America's to take over her Aunt's Cafe. Now all grown up Tohru struggles to make a name for herself. But whats happened to the cat and rat, will they come find there lost love? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**A Forgotten Promise**

Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own Fruits Basket.

**Prologue**

My name is Tohru Honda. I recently turned twenty-one this year, but my birthday kind

of seemed bitter sweet. Sure I'm of age to fully take over my Aunt's cafe, but I can't seemed to be fully

happy with out them here. Its been just a little over three years since I left them back in Japan and came here to the America's to work for

my Aunt.

**Flashback...**

_"So what a long loss Aunt comes out of no where and wants to take you to the America's to take over her business, and your just_

_ going without a second thought!" Kyo yelled._

_Tohru simply nodded, not knowing how to explain what the real reason was for having to leave so suddenly._

_"What about us, don't we matter?" Kyo continued to yell._

_"Shut up baka neko. Can't you see how this is tearing her up inside? But this is just something she has to do for herself. So stop_

_being so selfish." Yuki said, though he understood the cat's anger, frustration and pain._

_"I'm so sorry for doing this to you two, I...please know I care about you two very much. I have one last thing to ask of you two_

_ before I go..." she paused for moment trying to collect herself before she lost her nerve. "Promise me no matter what that you'll_

_ stay close to each other and most importantly. Forget about me it will be easier that way." She turned as she walked away as tears_

_ streamed down her face and her heart broke. They would never know that the real reason she was going with her aunt was to_

_ protect them from Akito's wraith if she stayed._

**End Flashback**

But all the memories still remain fresh in mind good and bad, and I miss them terribly. I wonder if they miss me to...I wonder if they knew

how much I love them. It doesn't seem to matter now. Tomorrow I take over my Aunt's cafe and finally start my life..alone...

Author's Note:

I know this was a little short but it was only the prologue after all. Let me know what you think, I already have the next 5 chapters done, so soon as I get a few reviews I'll post the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1 New Changes

**A Forgotten Promise**

Disclaimer: Same as before.

**Chapter 1**

**New Changes**

Tohru slowly got up and shut her alarm off. wiping the sleep out of her eyes she glanced around the room. It wasn't much but it was hers. Her room, her apartment, her home. She got up and went to her window and looked outside, it look like it might turn out to be a beautiful day. However that really didn't make her as happy as it might have once would. She remembered how she looked forward to each day, wanting each day to be just perfect or her view of perfect. Now all each day brought her was an overwhelming feeling of loniness.

It was funny that even after all this time she missed the Sohma's as much as she did. But she missed Yuki and Kyo most of all. She often found herself thinking about them, more so lately then before but she brushed it off as her being under to much stress. Though however lonely she got or sad she got, no one ever knew. She had gotten quite good at hiding her true feelings from everyone. Beyond the fact she hid those feeling she had also changed other ways as well. She no longer dressed in cute dresses that made her look young and vulnerable. She dressed in tight pants and shirts and even wore skimpy dresses that showed off her now very gorgeous body. Her long brown hair now hung down past her butt and had blond highlights in it.Her eyes no longer held the softness they once had, but rather held the look of someone who had grown up and was no longer afraid of the world. She was no longer the girl she once was at the Sohma's but a young woman with more strength then even she gave herself credit for.

Closing the curtains, Tohru quickly got ready for work. Today was her first day being the manager of Cafe Honda. Her Aunt had already signed everything over to her and was on a plane to Hawaii. She planned on living out the rest of her life there. And though Tohru was a little nervous, she was also very excited. Her very own business to run the way she wanted. Not bothering to get anything to eat, Tohru grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

A Great Distance Away...

It was no mystery that Akito had grown quite sick in the last few days, so when the call came that day the three men of house already knew what it was about. Akito was dieing and was requesting the family to be there with him in his last moments. All the Sohma's were making there way to the main house. Some seemed sad, others seemed to not believe it. One of those Sohma's was Yuki. The man that had caused him so much pain throughout his entire life, was really dieing. Could it be true, would he be free?

They all gathered in the small room and stared out the head of the family. His breathing was shallow and his eyes had little life in them.

"We have come to be with you Akito-san." Shigure announced as he approached Akito and kneeled down next to the bed.

"My loyal dog, how you have always been here for me. Promise me you'll be this loyal to the next head of the family." Akito said in a low almost inaudible voice.

"I will Akito-san, I will be as loyal to the next head as I am to you." Shigure replied.

"I feel I should tell you all something before I'm gone. In the last few days I have realized just how  
horrible I've been to you all. And I can't honestly give you an explanation for it. I just wanted to be loved, and not just be loved because I was the head of the family. I went about getting that kind of love the wrong way. And for that I'm sorry." He said coughing up blood. Hatori quickly wiped the blood away.

Akito took a slow and unsteady breath. "Yuki come to me please." the head beckoned.

Yuki took a few slow step forward and kneeled before the head.

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through Yuki. I just needed you most of all to love me. I always felt in so many ways we were the same. I know I was wrong and I ask...no beg you to forgive me. Akito said slowly.

"I forgive you Akito-san. And I love you...we all do Akito-san." Yuki replied as tears ran down his once dry face.

"I know Yuki, I know that now...I love you all..." Akito replied as his eyes closed and his breathing slowed to a stop. And then Akito Sohma was gone.

Soft crying could be heard around the room, as they all realized he was gone. Hatori stepped forward and took Akito's pulse to confirm it. Then ushered everyone out of the room. Outside the room Hatori begin to speak.

"Tomorrow we shall hold a great funeral for our beloved Akito-san, I do hope you will all come as he would like that. But for now please go home and rest."

A few hours later...

Shigure sat the boys down at the table, his normal goofy manner had disappeared.

"Alright so what the hell did you want?" Kyo asked.

"There's something I need to tell you both. Tori and myself have transfered you from the university to a one in the America's. We also have purchased a nice apartment for you two to share." Shigure began.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Kyo yelled

"What I'm going to tell you may upset you, but I feel you have a right to know now since Akito-san is gone. Do you remember a few years ago when our dear flower left? Shigure asked

"Yes...?" Yuki replied slowly

"Yeah what about it?" Kyo yelled/replied.

"Well I know you thought she left cause she just didn't care for us anymore. But the truth of the matter, the reason why she left so suddenly with her Aunt, was because of Akito."

"What?" both boys said at once.

"Akito always viewed her as threat. He was always afraid that she would steal your love from him. So he made an agreement with her." Shigure paused for a moment.

"What kind of a agreement Shigure?" Yuki asked his anger becoming more apparent.

"Yeah tell us damn it!" Kyo yelled.

"Didn't you ever wonder why you didn't get locked up after school?" he asked looking at Kyo. "Or why you were never forced to move back to the main house?" he said turning to look at Yuki. And it suddenly dawned on them. "She left, to protect you both."

"But why didn't she tell us?" Kyo asked angrily.

"Part of the agreement was for her to not to tell you two. So she left, even though it broke her heart." Shigure remained quiet for a few minutes letting the two boys process everything. "With much searching Tori and I have found her. Thats why we have switched you to a different university and gotten you apartment. You will have access to the Sohma's bank to be able to get anything you want. Now all you have to do is go find our little flower."

"When do we leave?" Yuki asked.

"Three days from now." Shigure replied.

"Then we need to pack." Kyo said as the two boys got up and left the room.

Back at Cafe Honda...

"Well as you all known I'm the new manager here. I hope we can all work together to make the best Cafe in Arizona." Tohru said with a smile.

"Great we have the weird chick running the business now. Its all down hill from here." whispered one girl to another in the back.

"Excuse me? Did you have something to say?" Tohru asked the smile never leaving her face but a definite edge could be heard in her voice.

"Um, well no. I'm sorry." mumble the girl, shocked that Tohru had even heard her.

"Good, now lets get to work."

The rest of the day went by with out complications. Tohru could tell she was really going to like being the manager. Maybe things were going to start looking up for her.

Authors Notes:

First off thank you kanamelover and Ostrich Queenie for your nice reviews. And I do hope you like this chapter to. I look forward to many more reviews. The next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 2 Stealing A Kiss

**A Forgotten Promise**

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chapter 2

Stealing A Kiss

It had only been a couple of days since Tohru had become the new manger of the Cafe, but she was really loving her job. She was currently going over the menu's wondering what to add and remove from it. She wanted the Cafe to have her own style of food and drink to it. Quietly going over the menu in her office, she didn't hear the young slowly and quietly open the door and shut it behind him. Slowly sneaking up behind her, he placed his hands on her eyes and said "Guess who?"

Jumping and turning around, Tohru came face to face with her intruder. "Oh Matthew, you scared me!" she said as she relaxed.

"I'm sorry Tohru, I just couldn't resist." He replied playfully pouting.

Giggling slightly, "Its ok. Now what are you doing here?" she inquired.

"What can't I come see my dear friend, who seems to forgotten we were suppose to go out to dinner tonight." he said once again pouting.

"Oh! That was tonight? I'm so sorry I got so busy working I completely forgot." She said as she rose from her chair. "Come on we can still go have a late dinner." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

Outside on the side walk, Matthew quietly watch Tohru fiddle with her keys as she locked the Cafe up for the night. He had know her for almost two years now, and watched as she grew into a strong a young woman. He wasn't sure when it happened, but some where along the way he had fallen in love with her. How he longed to tell her how he felt, but always restrained himself not wanting to be rejected.

Maybe just maybe he would tell her tonight.

"Ok all done. Ready?" she asked noticing the way he was staring at her.

"Yep. Lets go" he said with a smile that could melt any girls heart.

Dinner went well, with the two chatting about everything that had happened in the past week. The both of them seeming to really enjoy the other company. But finally it was time for Tohru to get home. The drive to her apartment was oddly quiet, both lost in their own thoughts.

Matthews POV...

_I wonder how I should tell her. Should I just go hey Tohru, here's the thing I like you a lot. Would you ever consider dating me? Yeah that sounds great, she'll think I'm nuts. How do I tell my best friend that I'm in love with her?_

Tohru's POV...

_Its no mystery that Matthew likes me. But what do I do? I'm not ready to have a relationship with anyone. Or maybe I'm just holding on to some hope that "he" will come find me. Maybe I should just let go, move on. I mean its been three years, I'm sure he's already moved on and found someone he loves. I just don't know what to do._

Before long they had arrived at Tohru's apartment. They quietly walked up to the her apartment and stopped in front of her door. Time seem to go by slowly as they both stood there in silence.

"Tohru can I tell you something?" Matthew began.

"Hmm?" was all she got out.

"Tohru you truelly a wonderful person. And I care about you so much. I..." He paused for a moment. He reached his hand out and cupped her cheek, making her look up at him. "Tohru I love you." he said finally. Before she could say anything he quickly leaned in and kissed her softly.

Tohru kissed him back for a moment before pulling away. Which he took as her rejecting him. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have. I'll be going. Goodnight Tohru." He said quickly as he turned and walked away.

_"Did he really kiss me?"_ She asked herself as she touched her lips. She quickly regained her composure as she saw him retreat. "Wait Matthew!" she called to him. He stopped for a moment and looked at her.

"I..You have to understand, you've caught me by surprise. I..I just need a little time, ok?" she asked almost begging him.

He simply nodded and walked off.

_"What do I do now? He loves me and I'm not even sure of my own feelings. And its all because of you. Why can't I forget you, or our promise the you made me so many years ago. Why can't I just let go?"_ These thoughts swam through her head as she collapsed on the floor and cried.

**Authors Notes**: Ok first sorry it took me a while to update. I've been sick in bed for a days now.

To

Ostrich Queenie : Thanks for the nice review. I'm glad your enjoying the story so far. I'll try to update sooner.

Dark Inu Fan : You never know that could very well happen. But you'll just have to wait and see. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review.

crazyhiro : Aww I'm glad you like the story thus far. I hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks for the sweet review.

Now I know this chapter was shorter than the last one, but I promise the next one will be longer. Once again thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
